Michael x Oc
by Redqueen4
Summary: Kathie (oc) meets Michael
1. story 1

south park: Michael x Kathie (oc)

i do not own south park. i only own Kathie

Story 1: Meeting Him

Kathie McCoy was just starting out at South Park High School. It was her first day there and she was already being picked on. Kathie was goth. She didn't let people bother her about it. "Hey, goth fag!" some fat kid yelled at her. Kathie flipped him off and continued on her way. The fat boy grabbed Kathie's ponytail and yanked so hard that Kathie fell back. All of her papers and drawings fell out of her hands and scattered all on the floor. Kathie began to pick them up, but the fat kid kicked her and grabbed a few of her drawings. "Hey! Give those back!" Kathie yelled. "No way, fag" Cartman laughed while holding Kathies drawings. Kathie growled with frustration before running out of the school. She ran to the back of the school and sat against the brick wall. Kathie held her head in her hands. The smell of cigarette smoke made her look up. She looked beside her and saw a boy. She sat up to get a better look at him. He had black curly hair, black trench coat, a cane, and He was handsome. He didn't seem to notice Kathie at first. "Um...hello" Kathie said, loud enough for him to hear. "Hey" He said. Kathie moved over to sit near him. "My name's Kathie. I'm new here" She said. "I'm Michael" He said. Kathie's chest began to hurt when Michael looked at her. A soft pink blush covered her cheeks.

join my forum: south park junkies


	2. Story 2

join my forum: south park junkies

Story 2: baby zoey

note: i'm making random stories in random orders

"Come on, zoe. Get some sleep" Kathie said as she rocked her daughter. The baby in her arms yawned and relaxed. Kathie smiled and laid zoe in her crib. "Goodnight sweetie. Mommy loves you" Kathie whispered. She left zoes room and went to her bedroom that she shared with her boyfriend, Michael. She and Michael had been dating for 2 years. She got pregnant with zoe when she and Michael had sex for the first time. Michael was nervous about it. Kathie entered the room and removed her shirt and bra. She examined her puffy, swollen, red nipples. She had been breastfeeding and it was painful sometimes. She put on a loose tank top and crawled into bed. She heard the shower running. The thought of Michaels naked body ran through her brain. She shook it off and curled up on her side. A few minutes later, Michael came in to the room completely naked. He got under the covers next to Kathie. He pulled Kathie close to him and buried his nose into her hair. Kathie smiled and was about to go to sleep when crying came from zoes room. "I got it babe" Michael said. He got up and headed to zoes room. The crying died down later. Michael came back and got into bed. "I think she had a nightmare" Michael said. Kathie turned to face him. Michael placed a soft kiss on Kathies neck. Kathie giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "Lets get these panties off. I want to hear you moan" Michael said as he pulled at Kathies panties. Kathie pulled her underwear off and slid closer to him. They were about to go at it when crying interrupted them. "I'll get it. She's probably hungry" Kathie said. She got up and Michael had his eyes on her butt as she walked out. Kathie walked in to zoes room and picked up her daughter. She sat down and fed her daughter as Michael watched. Kathie smiled when zoe fell asleep again. Michael put zoe back in her crib while Kathie went back to the room. Kathie put on one of Michaels t shirts and slipped her panties back on. She laid back down and closed her eyes.


	3. Story 3

The moon leaked through the curtains of Kathie's room. She sat at her desk with her sketch book open. She stared at the blank page, hoping for some inspiration to come. She turned in her chair and focused on her boyfriend, Michael, sleeping on her bed. She smiled softly and turned back to her sketch book. The bright numbers on the clock read 2:30 AM. Kathie groaned and leaned back. She heard the bed creak as Michael sat up. "Babe. What are you doing up so late?" Michael asked, sleep still laced in his voice. "Couldn't sleep" Kathie muttered. "Come to bed" Michael said before lying down again. Kathie sighed and stood from her desk. Michaels birthday was a few days away and she couldn't think of anything to draw for him. She had inherited her mothers art talent, but she hsa artists block often. She ran her fingers through her fading black hair as she walked to the bed. Michael was already asleep. Kathie smiled sadly before crawling into bed beside him. "Goodnight Michael" she whispered.

~timeskip~

Kathie finished the final bits of shading on her picture. She felt proud of herself. She had spent all night drawing and shading a picture of her and Michael kissing. The exhaustion gained up on her and she decided to get some sleep. She put her sketch book in a lock box before crawling into bed. She didn't want Michael to worry too much. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.


	4. story 4

Kathie ran as fast as she could. She held her ripped dress to her naked body as she ran. Her makeup streamed down her face and blood ran down her legs.

She ran through the snow, her bare feet were freezing. She ran to the back door of her boyfriends house. She banged on the door and wrapped her torn dress around herself.

Michael came to the door and pulled Kathie inside. "What happened to you?" Michael asked. He sat Kathie on the couch. "This guy...I don't know who he was...he..he" Kathie said before she broke down crying.

Michael held Kathie in his arms as she cried. She just had something important stolen from her, something she could never get back. Her sobs turned to whimpers. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. We can talk later" Michael said. For once, he sounded so gentle and worried.

He let Kathie get a shower and clean herself. He gave her one of his shirts to wear. Kathie brushed through her wet hair as she walked into Michaels bedroom.

Michael let her sit next to him on the bed. "What happened?" Michael asked. "I was walking home from my friends. This guy kept following me. I tried to lose him in the woods. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind some bushes. He ripped my dress off and he...he took what I was saving for you" Kathie said

Michael hugged her and pulled her onto his lap. Kathie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about it right now. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow. Just sleep, you need it" Michael said.


End file.
